


谁能治愈我凭本事装的B

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: *：第二段关于腺体的描写来自zweibing同学，风家老大二饼同志的《可爱老男人》，已得到许可。





	1. Chapter 1

“我后天去一趟医院。”

“？？？”一勺味增汤停在嘴边，羽生结弦一时不知道是嗦干汤还是放回原位，最终怕喷汤还是放回了碗里，“怎么了，是不舒服吗？”

“没有，我就是……我就是去查点东西，你跟我一起去。”金博洋早上本就一脸没睡好的样子，头发蓬松松的，现在脸色不好就更显着阴沉了，“你昨天有进到里面吗？”

“这问的什么话，不进到里面我们怎么做呢？”羽生结弦用勺子玩着汤里的半熟蛋，溏心流入了汤里。

“我说的是最里面。”金博洋抓了抓头发，又摸了摸后颈，“早上起来我照镜子看见脖子那里有牙印，我以为你把我标记了呢。”

“我有吗？我把你标记了吗？？？”羽生的脸上惊讶少过惊喜，“可是我没成结啊……”

“现实就是你想成结也成不了啊……”金博洋心情更不好了，蔫答答的狼吞虎咽着早饭，屋里的信息素依旧是水火不容之势，毫无交融的意头。

金博洋是个omega，没有错，他的对象羽生结弦是一个alpha，天生就适合在一起的性别。

只不过他的身体不是天生可以被别人承包的身体。

前天羽生结弦发情期，好容易等到金博洋回家，抓着自己伴侣就往床上带。金博洋吓坏了，乱蹬乱踹着让羽生先把自己放开，上头的alpha才懒得理呢，深知发情期的严重性的金博洋在床上连呼吾命休矣，就被羽生结弦含着舌头一句话都说不出来。

太可怕了，真的太可怕了。金博洋的信息素相当无助的颤抖着，满房间里躲藏着来自羽生结弦信息素的围堵，并没有什么卵用。金博洋被亲迷糊了，一睁眼睛发现羽生还在和他里三层外三层的冬衣搏斗，急得眼泪都要掉了，一个劲儿叫他的名字，他又不忍心逃了，抖抖索索的自己脱了大半的衣服，又被大力的压在床头。

寻常的omega到了这个时候也会被带着发情，可金博洋除了下身被摸的有点硬有点流水以外也没什么别的反应，甚至是神智清醒的承受着羽生结弦在给他拓张，他感觉身下除了会被直接摸出水用不着润滑以外就没什么别的像omega的地方了。羽生的脸涨的通红，他心疼的用还有些冰凉的手去蹭，就看着他的爱人眼神稍稍清醒了，握住那只手。

“别招我。”

好嘞，金博洋刚刚心疼的神情成功的把自己给卖了。他已经是个待宰的羔羊，还是很饿的那种。心里默默的计算着羽生能操自己操到什么时候，不然他先会饿死在床上，他还没吃午饭呢。可惜alpha满眼只有可爱的omega欲拒还迎浑身赤裸的样子，哪还多忍得了一刻，说干就干。当下就把孽根捅了进去，金博洋嗷了一声，蹬起来的腿停在半空，被人抓住腿肚送的更深了。

也记不清是第几次了，金博洋的肚子在做爱的时候也一直叫，他刚刚给羽生口了一回，把精液吃了个干净居然还觉得挺好吃的，自己怕是要坏掉了。还没等他用嘶哑的嗓子求饶，羽生结弦在他脖颈处又是一通乱咬，下面又挺进去了，烙铁一样热。恍惚间他能感觉到羽生一直在往里深入，顶着某一个从来没有开启过的小入口，他被顶的疼，难受，呜咽着尽力放松，却也很想试着为alpha开启那秘处，可他只是要被顶死了，眼冒金星，入口自巍然不动。

最后遗憾的alpha射在了他的闭合的腔口处，意犹未尽的咬了金博洋光滑的、没有腺体的后颈，并给已经虚脱的爱人拿水喝拿饼干吃。

那已经是昨天晚上的事了。

想标记omega，想成结，想进到生殖腔里，那都是发情期失了智的alpha的本能，金博洋知道那并不是羽生结弦嫌弃他的意思。再包括今天早晨，羽生也没有对于标记失败产生什么不满，安静如鸡的服用早餐。

其实，他一开始也是不介意的，只不过他们已经交往快一年半，他总是觉得委屈了自己的alpha，一直以来操一个宛若beta的omega其实并不满足吧？他也曾小心翼翼地问着羽生要不要不要在自己这棵树上吊死，结果羽生结弦充满求生欲的表示不光这辈子要吊死在病名为金的树上，下辈子也要，下下辈子也要。

金博洋：……那好吧。

“话说回来，我们要去医院查什么？”羽生结弦续了一碗生鸡蛋拌饭，含含糊糊的嚼着。

“查气味合拍度和我身体里的荷尔蒙含量。”

“荷尔蒙含量是看什么的？”羽生结弦觉得一般要查都会去查基因匹配度，还是头一次听见要查这个。

“这个是看我有多爱你的。”金博洋用叉子叉起一块煎鱼，递到嘴边，“越爱你浓度就越高，我就越容易好。”

“那天天是觉得自己还没有百分之百的爱我吗，悲しいなぁ…明明我把百分之百都交给天天了。”

“瞎扯什么呢？你要是不放心就再查一个基因匹配度，谋事在人成事在天咯，天生因素也是很重要的……”金博洋把煎鱼整个放在嘴里，快速咀嚼，他实在是饿坏了，暴风吸入。

“不行！这个更不许！万一查出来匹配度不高，你会不会和我分手啊QAQ”

“不是……我只是想找原因啊……”金博洋更委屈了，“我就是想知道我什么时候能被你标记啊！你赶紧收了我吧！我受不了了！”

“那万一……”羽生结弦小心翼翼地试探道。

“没有万一！真要是先天匹配度不高，那我就当一辈子带味儿的的beta了！你也别想着分手，想逃脱我，不存在的！”

听到不会分手，羽生结弦安心了，继续吃饭 。操beta就beta咯，反正都是操金博洋，他的身体情况自己又不是第一天知道，早就接受且习以为常了。

如您所见，金先生是一个不会被标记和发情的omega，甚至生殖腔和腺体都没有发育完全，失去了开车的要素，但并不耽误羽生结弦上他，也并不耽误我开车。


	2. Chapter 2

金博洋十八岁那一年，终于盼来了他第二性征的分化。

他倒也没说是指着自己变成个A，别人15、6就已经分化了，就留他一个孤家寡人，有种小姑娘家家18岁还没来大姨妈怀疑自己是不是有病的阶段。

事实上，他虽然不是小姑娘，但他确实有病。队医说他要分化的当晚，他兴奋的钻进被窝里带着一身的不舒服睡觉，起床以后神情气爽，身上也多了信息素了，可就是不知道……

我到底成了个什么玩意儿啊？

这世上有带信息素的beta吗？他后颈都要被抓秃了，没有腺体，是A是O都起码得有腺体吧？翻开生理书，他开始怀疑自己是不是变异成了第四种性别，抓着书飞奔去找医生。

“医生，你说我会不会被关起来研究啊！！”

医生稳如老狗，做了一系列的检查后，拿着报告单对刚刚分化的青少年雪上加霜。

“你是得了装b症哦。”

“？？？难道是和我平常太过嚣张有关？”

医生敲了他的脑壳，开始和颜悦色的询问他一些个人情况。

“你搞对象了吗？”

“没有，诶对了医生，我对象到底应该是是a还是o啊？”

“我不反对同性恋，但是我推荐你这个很像beta的omega去找个alpha。”医生听到他没搞对象，感到一丝安心，不然如果这傻孩子找了个omega，那这病就难治了。

一堆abo把金博洋绕晕了，然后在他确认自己是omega的时候问的第一个问题就是会不会发情，得到“不会”的答案大大的松了口气。

发情还怎么比赛，很影响天总我行走江湖啊。

“这个病呢是先天的，不会危及你的生命滴，但是如果将来你处朋友了，人家是没法标记你的，你也不会怀孕。”

那岂不是还省了避孕套和避孕药？金博洋胡思乱想中。

“那平常会有什么需要注意的吗？”

“没有，你非常安全，又不会发情，你能闻到别人的信息素但是就跟闻到香水似的，光闻个味儿，你不会受到任何影响。”医生心说这个病要是那些绞尽脑汁想装b的omega得上了可是欢天喜地，面前这个倒是傻乎乎的非常淡定，估计也是年龄太小了，没体会过第二性征的滋味。

“那要咋治好呢？”

“这个还是等你有对象再问我吧。”

得，这下好了，分化了之后除了多出一身味道就似乎无事发生。他把自己的情况上报了，上头也尽职尽责的更新了他的选手信息，然后金博洋就发现，赛场下羽生结弦开始不理他了。

倒不是那种冷着脸绕着他走的那种不理他，是明明看见他眼睛里和信息素里都是开心的亚子，自己稍微靠的近一点就立刻慌乱的退避三舍。金博洋满脸问号，他觉得羽生的信息素可好闻了，偏偏好闻的本人根本就不来找他，伐开心。

趁羽生结弦不注意，他早早的埋伏好了，“rua”的一声窜到羽生后面吓他，被吓得飞起来的的羽生在回身看到他的瞬间迈着芭蕾小碎步离开他至少半径半米，开始喷阻隔剂。

为什么！！！我好不容易逮到人了，还不让我闻！！！

金博洋心态崩了，但是这个时候喷完阻隔剂的羽生终于放心了，过来抱他。他面无表情的被一个没有味道的偶像抱了，发出质疑的嚎叫。

“为什么不理我，刚刚？”

“抱歉，因为博洋是omega，我怕我的信息素影响到你。”羽生结弦举起了手中的阻隔剂，“刚刚拜托别人买回来的，这下应该没关系了吧？”

“……哦，那你下次可以不要喷吗？”

满心只有“想闻偶像信息素”的迷弟没有意识到这个想法有多危险，他看着羽生结弦表情明显的微妙了，一副“你是想被勾的发情吗我没有想过博洋是这种主动的omega”，才后知后觉的解释道。

“那个……我不会发情的，你们的信息素也不会影响我，挺好的，但是这是病，得治。”

“可是博洋不是omega……哦，是omega型生殖类信息素紊乱症吗？”学人体工程学的大佬羽生结弦上下打量了一番金博洋，没有腺体，又大着胆子凑近了闻，确实有信息素，拍手下了结论。

“你说的是什么啊……”我医生说这叫装b症，金博洋在心里殴打着医生，看着羽生结弦的表情忽然变得犀利起来。

“那是不是我不喷阻隔剂，博洋也不会有事？”

金博洋疯狂点头，且补充道：“你还是别喷了，挺好闻的，我喜欢。”

于是在余下的赛季里，只要遇见羽生，羽生必定让他感受一下什么叫全方位的信息素包围。他本人倒是很开心，却有不少队友去私下找羽生喝茶，盘问他是不是疯球了，敢盘我们甜，不知道他是个o吗？

羽生结弦：我如果不盘他，他是要闹的！

队友懵了，一伙人又去抓甜，三堂会审。

桶：为什么让人家盘你，说！  
甜：觉得好闻啊。  
葱：不怕发晴吗！  
甜：不怕啊！  
众：？？？我看你是飘了？  
甜：因为我根本没法发晴……诶诶诶你们别打我脸！

直到羽生的职业生涯结束，他当时还在黯然神伤，以后再也闻不到超好闻的偶像了，再也不能一起比赛了，再也看不到他表演……哦或许在冰演上还能见到。过了一会儿他老神在在的在晚宴上卖呆儿（东北话，走神），被偶像悄悄扯着小手像早恋一样逃了晚宴，拐到了自己宿舍，然后被壁咚。

“博洋，跟我在一起吧。”

真正的o在这个时候应该已经要哭出来了……金博洋能闻出来羽生的信息素有多浓，比平时要浓几倍，用了一整瓶香水的亚子。他不太敢发声，推了推羽生的胸，胸肌太过发达让金博洋觉得自己在吃豆腐，又把手缩回来了。

“可是我不是个正常的omega啊……”

“那有什么关系，自你分化以来我也没把你当omega啊。”羽生结弦表示性别根本不是问题，话又说回来，性别本来就没有问题。

“病好或不好对我来说都无所谓，病没好，那你就是一个带信息素的beta，意外之喜；病好了，那也是能够完全发育的意外之喜。你天生就是我的惊喜，博洋。”

金博洋觉得这个告白，是个正常的人类都不会拒绝。他再三重复了自己暂且不会被标记不会怀孕不会发情，都被羽生接受了，那他就没什么好怕的，他可以去被亲亲抱抱举高高了。

“举高高不行……博洋，你好重……”

“……那亲亲抱抱要双倍。”

“那这就不是个问题，好き。”

金博洋没有发情期，所以这段关系里，金博洋并没有那么的需要alpha的抚慰，反而是alpha的发情期很需要金博洋。羽生结弦一开始也感到很不好意思，但是他家omega心态果然不同于常人……

金博洋：普通的一对ao，一年里a的发情期大干一场，o的发情期大干一场。  
羽生结弦：是可以这么说。  
金博洋：但是都是因为我，你一年大干一场的次数只有一次……  
羽生结弦：重要吗，没有发情期难道我们就不干了？  
金博洋：你别得寸进尺啊！


	3. Chapter 3

刚开始交往的时候他和羽生还没考虑过为爱鼓掌的事情，所以他一直也就没有去问医生，但是似乎是因为过度的荷尔蒙波动，沉浸在告白成功里的羽生结弦发情期提前了。

那时候他俩还处于放屁还要避开对方的阶段呢，羽生结弦觉得就这么直接在对方面前发情不合适。于是这就是金博洋训练后回到家里一开卧室门准备换衣服发现被子里香喷喷的原因，他要掀开，被子里头的人还不让，还开始唱歌。

“我送你离开千里之外你无声……”

“这搁哪儿学的啊，挺有天赋，你干啥啊，还让我走，想闷死自己啊？”

羽生“呼啦”一起身，搂着金博洋就亲起来。亲着亲着觉得不妥，决定把恋人推到门外去，从床边到门口还有一段距离，他亲着亲着总是想着再来一口，结果把人亲到了门板上还没有结束的意思。金博洋倒是懵了，羽生结弦跟喝多了似的，走路歪歪扭扭，就这几步道整的和交谊舞一样，被按在门板上乱亲乱摸都没有反抗。

羽生结弦的确是提醒过金博洋了，他也猜到了这就是传说中的发情期，处男的脸腾的红了，又想继续亲又不敢继续怕失去屁股。他又想起医生的话，他不会怀孕，不会被标记，他胆子就忽然大了起来。有的时候他觉得自己也太纯情了，据说日本那边男女交往都很开放，刚刚在一起就去宾馆开房也是有的，既然自己又没有后顾之忧，干嘛不放纵一把？

于是两位处男失去了他们的第一次，尤其是羽生结弦，做到中途反应过来他把金博洋给上了，整个人开始燃烧，刚射过一次的阴茎又硬起来了。他发誓第一次的时候他真的没啥记忆，回过神来发现金博洋满面潮红被他日哭了，乳头被吸肿，下身还插着自己的东西，咬着枕头腰酸的不敢动弹，那这是个人都会有冲动。于是界限被打破的两个人开始胡搞，搞到最后羽生结弦才抬头说话。

“这里，是本来就没法顶开还是你不让我进去啊？”

肉头蹭了蹭闭合的生殖腔。

“那种事情我怎么知道！我又没玩过！你顶顶看啊！”

顶顶看的结果就是碰到了不可撼动的外界阻碍，金博洋自那以后头一次真切地意识到自己这个病除了没有发情期以外的特征，还是有这方面的问题的。百闻不如一做，等羽生发情期过后他们俩又在金博洋的主动要求下搞过几次，理由是为了医学做贡献，看看那里能不能被肏开。

试了几次都没能成功，金博洋也有点在意了，打电话去问了医生。

医生：先问问你，你觉得你对象的信息素好闻吗？  
金博洋：那不然呢，我找个难闻的对象干什么，恶心自己？  
医生：那你问问你对象觉得你闻起来咋样？

金博洋按住话筒，问躺在他身边看书的alpha。

羽生结弦：闻着让人想吃掉。

采访结束，他如实反馈给了医生。

医生：我对狗粮没有兴趣，但是如果双方都觉得对方很好闻，那基因匹配度是没什么大问题的，如果哪一天有结婚生子的打算，可以过来查一查气味匹配度和身体里的荷尔蒙含量。

金博洋那时候还在役，结婚生子打算为零，他不想带球比赛，于是就一直没有再打电话了。

回到故事开始的时间，羽生结弦其实不理解金博洋为什么闷闷不乐，被迫装B也不是一天两天了，这股愁苦是怎么来的，他是终于厌倦了当beta吗？

“你是想体验一下发情的感觉吗？要不要我去买点春药？”

金博洋朝羽生结弦翻了个白眼。

“我刚刚纵欲完毕，撑得很，暂时先不要跟我玩情趣了。”

“哦ಥ_ಥ”

金博洋起身去洗碗了，羽生趁他还在往百洁布上挤洗涤剂从背后搂着抱他，鼻尖在金博洋满是牙印的后颈蹭来蹭去。他听见金博洋闷闷的问：

“都怪你，我开始在意起来了，被标记是个什么感觉啊？被咬腺体是个什么滋味啊？你把脖子伸过来让我咬一口。”

“……Alpha是不会被标记的，你要是咬我我只会疼死，疼到变成窜天猴。”

“你要是疼了也只会变成窜天牛。”金博洋没咬到腺体，伐开心。

羽生结弦不皮了，开始认真Google “omega腺体被注入信息素的感觉”。

“我找到了，可以给你朗诵一下。”

“朗诵啥啊？”金博洋把碗泡在水池子里，擦擦手回过身去看。

“看见后颈的腺体，羽生结弦不再犹豫……”

“停！为什么你还能Google到自己的小黄文？”金博洋震惊了。

“当然是别人的名字，被我改成咱俩的了，减少违和感。”羽生结弦摆摆手表示不要在意这些细节，“我继续了啊。看见后颈的腺体，羽生结弦不再犹豫，一口咬了上去。一瞬间不属于自己的信息素通过敏感的腺体传达到四肢百骸，快感像岩浆一样烧热了金博洋的理智，他能感觉到那股熟悉又陌生的气味在自己身体里横冲直撞，直到和自己的信息素达成共识，贮在腺体里……”

“太羞耻了，你可闭嘴吧。”金博洋洗了一个小番茄，塞进还在说话的羽生嘴里，“但是听起来挺爽的。”

“还有这个。一口咬住身下人颈后的腺体，被撕破的腺体奔涌出浓郁的柠檬草的香气，甜腻而诱惑，alpha的信息素不断被注入，羽生结弦压住金博洋剧烈的挣扎，完成了标记。*”

“为什么还要挣扎？”

“可能是太爽了吧，我顶进去的时候大力一点的话你就很喜欢咬我踹我。”羽生诚实的回答道。

“我反省一下啊，但是不改正，我不敢保证我被你操成那奶奶样还能记得这码事儿。”理直气壮金博洋。

“还要再听一个吗？”

“不听了，吃还堵不住你的嘴。”金博洋又拿了一个小番茄，羽生结弦盯着它冲着金博洋张开嘴，就又被喂食了一个。

“但是我挺心动的，我们不如明天早上就去检查吧。”

“？？？”差点把番茄汁喷出来，按理来说不应该是alpha比较在意标记的问题吗，自家这beta、不是、omega怎么这么心急？

“你…你开心就好……”吃人嘴短的羽生又拿了一大把小番茄，不说话了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：第二段关于腺体的描写来自zweibing同学，风家老大二饼同志的《可爱老男人》，已得到许可。


	4. Chapter 4

羽生的确是乖乖的和金博洋去做了检查，但是结果一时半会儿还出不来。医生给的建议就是为了促进腺体发育，最好请羽生多用信息素刺激金博洋，或者让情绪在好的方向波动。

比如：成为微博锦鲤，被求婚，暴富等一系列惊喜到能晕过去的事件，都算往好的方向波动。

羽生结弦：那我准备准备就向你求婚吧！  
金博洋：……惊喜，说好的惊喜。  
羽生结弦：这难道不会让你情绪波动吗！  
金博洋：你告诉我以后我就……哦也会是有点波动，但不大，顶多嗷嗷两声那种。

若干天后检查报告出来，医生打电话来通知金博洋去取。羽生结弦由于前一天晚上熬夜打游戏没能起床，金博洋自己骂骂咧咧去的。等羽生结弦醒了，金博洋还没回来，他一个人出门去商场买晚饭材料，回来就闻到一股哈啤的味道。

？？？我们家为什么会有这个味儿？

羽生结弦捏着鼻子吃了一粒抗过敏的药，看着金博洋以“让我们为友谊干杯”的表情包姿势深情的注视着红酒杯里的哈啤，觉得是时候该把他卷到被里睡觉了。

“结弦……”

金博洋发现他了，开始奶了吧唧的嚷嚷。他举起已经被团吧的发皱的报告邀功似的给羽生瞅，羽生接回来一边瞅一边把醉得迷了吧登的金博洋搂进怀里不让他乱动。

“怎么好好的还喝酒……咦，这几项匹配度不都挺高的吗？”

羽生结弦毫不意外的看到了医生的笔迹，写在了基因匹配度旁边——“天作之合”。

“嗯……是啊，是，是，是都挺高的对吧？”金博洋大着舌头傻笑，“你看看我有多喜欢你。”

他指着荷尔蒙的检测，评分高的吓人，批注是“一看就是爱的死去活来的小傻子”。

“那为什么不长腺体呢？”羽生结弦顺着毛，“难道是后颈这里的土地不够肥沃？还是你没好好吃饭？”

“都怪你！”金博洋听到没好好吃饭就开始拍打羽生，“整天给我做生鸡蛋拌饭吃！我都不肥沃了！”

“我冤枉啊！做是做给你吃了，你不是又回了个锅做蛋炒饭了吗！还加火腿虾仁西红柿！再说了我从小吃生蛋拌饭长大的也长出腺体了，也许你就是缺少生蛋拌饭的营养才……”

“放屁！”金博洋捏着羽生结弦的脸，开始扯。他起身跌跌撞撞的把羽生往地上的一堆衣服里带，明明已经把衣服都放在了地上，却还整整齐齐的铺平摆好……

等一下，这好像都是我的衣服……

这不会是天天搭的巢吧？！羽生结弦懵了。

被带着一头扎进衣服堆里，羽生结弦闻着衣服上自己的信息素就更确定了，金博洋这个时候开始死命的往羽生结弦怀里拱，贴的紧紧的，疯狂摄入对象的信息素。

“医生说让我模拟一哈omega的发情期……嗝，我想不出怎么模拟omega神志不清，我就整了点啤的……”

“然后你还搭了个巢，这是怎么了？”羽生结弦觉得不能被标记这个事儿已经要成为金博洋的执念了，现在他身体指标又都达标，发情期只是时间的问题而已吧？

“嗝儿……我一直妹、妹好意思跟你嗦……”

这怎么沈阳口音都出来了？你不是哈尔滨的吗？

“我刚跟你搞对象那前儿，我，我也去查过荷尔蒙。满分100分我也就70多快、快80那样婶儿的。”金博洋像是考试得到了极大进步的小学生一样拿来报告再次炫耀，“你看看现在都多少了！96！就问你牛不牛逼！”

“那是你越来越喜欢我的意思吗？”

“可不咋的！我之前没啥想法就是因为，嗝，也没那个条件啊！可能我的稀罕还不到位吧。现在到位了，你知不知道我有多稀罕你？啊？你知不知道啊？”金博洋说到这里一脸要哭的表情，“我特想把咱俩关系升华一下，就跟你绑定了呗，嗝，孩子是小事，我想让你标记……呜……要标记……”

从前是喜欢，是没有十成十的在意和占有；现在是爱，是想把自己的一切都完整奉献。

“哦哦哦，不哭不哭。”看金博洋真的开始撒酒疯了，想通了的羽生结弦美滋滋的搂着他哄，但是躁动的金博洋并不想就此结束。

“我咋就恁么憋屈呢！我觉得我跟华妃娘娘似的！呜呜啊啊啊啊啊——”

“华…华妃娘娘？”

“哦，你不知道。我给你看。”

金博洋擦干眼泪起身去歪歪扭扭的拿ipad，又一屁股坐在巢里倚着羽生：“她看别的妃子，嗝，都有孩子，气的吃酸黄瓜。”

没有上下文，羽生看的云里雾里。

“她吃的好香，我也…嗝，我要吃酸黄瓜！”

“酸…酸黄瓜啊，我们家有吗？”

在巢里一起看甄嬛传之后还要在巢里一起吃酸黄瓜吗……可惜羽生在冰箱里没找到酸黄瓜，拿了一根水灵灵的小黄瓜洗好了给金博洋啃。金博洋乖乖的接回来，咔哧咔哧的嚼，没有吃不到酸黄瓜的不满，像只小仓鼠腮帮子里塞满了清香的新鲜黄瓜。

“你这么想和我绑定吗？”羽生自己也拿了一根黄瓜吃，结果金博洋就不肯老老实实吃他自己那根，非要偏过头来蹭羽生的吃。

“想…嗝…为什么你就那么不当回事儿呢？你不想…嗝，不想标记我嘛！”

“我当然想，可那个对我来说不是重点啊。”羽生结弦戳着小仓鼠博洋的脸蛋子，“我有你在身边一天，我就开心一天。现在看这个96分我更开心了，标记是为了把你留在我身边，可是我没有标记你，你就已经是我的omega了，这说明你特别棒，我也特别帅。”

“真恶心……你哪里帅了，嗯？哪里？”醉醺醺的仓鼠眯着眼睛，双手捧住羽生的脸仔细端详，“还可以…照你天总还是差，差远了。”

“但是我喜欢你。”金博洋低下头，很小声的来了一句，“我要在巢里睡，你陪我。”

“96分应该算爱我了吧？”羽生结弦搂着金博洋躺下了，他感觉在衣服上睡觉有点奇怪，但是omega却睡得很香。


	5. Chapter 5

“在哪里？”

左手一只鸡右手一只鸭的羽生结弦：“在超市，你有什么想买的我一起买了。”

“你快回来吧……”电话那头的金博洋声音有气无力，“我不太舒服……”

羽生结弦一听立刻放弃了超市，撒丫子跑回家。他出门的时候金博洋还在睡，现在回家了一摸脑门儿，烫手。

“怎么了？怎么突然发烧了？”羽生慌了。

“我……我不知道啊。”金博洋努力的睁开眼睛，但是迅速的失去力气，开始继续睡觉。

“我要做sleep beauty博洋，先不要打扰我。”

羽生结弦帮他掖好被子悄悄退了出去，默默的在厨房里熬粥。

现在是夏天，如果前一天金博洋吹多了空调，他是能明白为什么发烧的。可是昨天金博洋老老实实，离空调很远，制冷温度也不低，甚至冰棍也只吃了一个，找不到诱因啊。

但是医生倒是说过，腺体发育会伴随高烧和发情……

羽生结弦蹑手蹑脚的攥着体温计回到屋里，纠结了一下是直接塞进嘴里还是胳肢窝下，看金博洋睡的吧嗒嘴，羽生结弦怕温度计敲到他的牙，还是抬起他的胳膊量的体温。

“え…三十八度，牙白。”

可是没有长腺体啊，羽生结弦从床的一侧绕到另一侧，偷看那命运的后脖颈，啥也没有，倒是自己的呼吸喷上去让他对象很痒，扭了扭，翻了个身把后颈远离他了。

睡得很香，也没有说梦话；没有在梦话里叫床说明没做春梦，就排除了发情的可能性。

熬粥的小锅会自己关闭，羽生迅速的穿鞋再次下楼一路狂奔，再次来到超市。金博洋要是真的一会儿发情，他们俩这几天都出不了门儿了，光喝稀粥弹尽粮绝，等着x尽人亡吧。

他站在收银台前，纠结着除了肉蔬菜蛋之外要不要买避孕套。其他顾客看着一个帅气的小哥哥在避孕套旁边踱步，纷纷投来了“竟敢白日宣淫”的眼神，然后这位小哥哥一扭头，走远了，走去了药房。

带套了还怎么标记？刚刚那个草莓味的他都拿在手里了，又给扔了回去。要是金博洋知道了自己好不容易发情还是没被标记，那后果就不只是喝啤酒和在巢里吃黄瓜了，他本人会被榨干到金博洋确认自己已经被标记为止……

唉，磨人的小妖精。

羽生结弦自认为速度已经很快了，可是到家的时候看到金博洋只穿着上衣内裤光着腿在厨房喝粥，他感到非常迷惑。

“你在干嘛？？”

“我，我在喝粥啊？”金博洋迷迷糊糊地抓着碗，显然目前粥比羽生结弦重要那么一点点。

“发着烧呢，你就穿这么点儿来喝粥？”羽生结弦被气笑了，从小可怜博洋手里拿过碗把人扛回卧室，“你好好呆着，我拿过来给你喝。”

刚刚他往粥里放了点瘦肉和菜叶，金博洋光拣着肉捞到碗里，羽生结弦一边喂一边纳闷为什么这个人已经烧迷糊了还有精力挑肉吃。待金博洋终于满足的吃完一整碗，羽生结弦小心翼翼的把碗放到床头，希冀的看向金博洋。

“天天，你现在有欲求不满的感觉吗？”

“……没有。”

“没事儿，可能一会就有了。”垂下头的羽生又给自己打气，握着金博洋的手，“想要就告诉老公哈。”

“你怕是有什么疾病吧，我还发着烧，没心情翻你牌子ಠ_ಠ”

羽生结弦顿时觉得自己的避孕药和润滑剂都白买了。

事实证明这夏天的发烧只是一场乌龙，没有发情没有完全分化。金博洋原本心里还是有些期待的，现在晚上了，他体温36度，正常到没有希望。羽生结弦倒是时刻准备着，不过看金博洋发烧脱力也没能做爱，洗洗睡了。

不过对于金博洋的可能发情事件，羽生结弦做好了充分的准备。但是此时的准备对于虚开心一场的金博洋来说显然是一种揭伤疤的行为。

他早上收到一个快递，鉴于他最近没买东西，这个只能是羽生买的。等到羽生结弦回家把包裹给他的时候，羽生神色突然慌张，想要找个没人的地方打开，自然勾起了金博洋的好奇心。

“你买了什么见不得我的东西？”

“什么都没有。”试图逃走。

逼迫着羽生打开瞅瞅的金博洋在看到的一瞬间就后悔了，他本以为是什么情趣用品的，但是事实上完全与色情无关——

一个条幅，印着“恭喜金博洋同学开启人生新篇章。”

金博洋完全感受不到被恭喜的快乐，他的心情和对面有人冲他炫耀媳妇给缝的红肚兜一样，我原本也可以有个肚兜，可是我没能拥有，只能在心里呐喊：“你找死！你有病吧！”

羽生再怎么说也是他的前偶像，骂了他自己也心疼，金博洋是不愿把话说的那么狠的，但是他还是超级生气，气自己的旺盛好奇心，气羽生（无意的）揭他伤疤，气自己身体不争气不发情。气到想要立即销毁条幅。

“别啊，我们可以留着之后用！”羽生结弦手疾眼快，迅速护住条幅，“我原本想直接印‘恭喜金博洋喜迎发情期’，但是我怕你揍我，你看我多老实……哎呦！”

“你有毒吧！”

金博洋跨坐在蜷缩起来的羽生身上，开始闹着玩似的拍打。

等到金博洋拍累了，喘着气从羽生身上下来，羽生这才敢继续说话。

“其实……我准备的发情期后续不止这些。”

金博洋冷哼了一声：“草莓味的润滑剂？裹着糖衣的避孕药？还是你订了个大蛋糕？”

无论是这三种里的哪一个，羽生结弦都难逃一打。

事实上，羽生结弦比金博洋想象的要有求生欲得多。

“我一直在想哦，其实我标记你，就意味着你一直是我的omega了，可是这不能保证我就一直是你的alpha啊。”

“你继续。”金博洋坐起来，手里拿着杂志卷成的纸棒，跃跃欲试。

“所以，请你和我结婚吧，我们去登记好不好？”

他拿出来的不是三种里的某一种，是精致的小钻戒。

金博洋沉默了一会儿，纸棒还是轻轻的敲到了羽生的头上。

“你太过分了，要说就早说啊，我刚刚还打了我老公那么多下，现在想想都心疼。”


	6. Chapter 6

某种意义上，羽生结弦的求婚算是成功了，可是为了制造惊喜失去了该有的仪式感，刚挨完打就求婚总感觉非常草率。于是金博洋就被羽生牵着手拉到客厅，开暖黄的大灯，确保光线充足，然后看着羽生在他面前单膝下跪，像刚刚一样诚恳。

“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“愿意。”

羽生结弦不快乐了：“被求婚的反应这么平淡嘛！”

“那你想让我怎么样？”金博洋想了想，试图捂脸做出不可置信的表情，但是挤不出眼泪，“哇，太突然了，我，我……”

“别说了，还是戴上戒指吧……”

婚礼还没办，证也没有领，但是仗着钻戒的价值，金博洋改口非常快，老公老公叫个不停。

羽生结弦听了也很跃跃欲试，但是金博洋拒绝他叫自己“妻子”之类的称呼，原因是听起来像女孩子。

“那我应该叫什么。”

“你也叫我老公或者旦那的话，我是没有什么意见的。”

“那我们就没法区分，嗯，上下了啊？”羽生结弦想了想，怎么想怎么觉得像被金博洋占了便宜，后果就是为了振夫纲来了一发，你情我愿，爽的一比。

最终在做爱中讨论出的解决方案，就是羽生可以合法称呼金博洋的小名，不介意的话叫宝贝儿或者羽生博洋（此条为金博洋在床上被禁止高潮不得不答应的要求）；羽生结弦又没有什么金博洋叫起来不觉得别扭的小名，牛哥总觉得像乡村爱情，柚子（yuzu）他又容易馋，结弦总有种郑重的羞耻感，他想留着在床上叫，于是平时就老公老公的继续叫了。

证过了几天也去领了，金博洋发了本本去朋友圈，羽生发了他们两个带着钻戒的手。刚发没多久就迎来了无数“慰问”，金博洋一边嚎叫着要礼金要红包一边又觉得办婚礼又是一桩麻烦事，看着旁边的羽生结弦朋友圈里都是真心恭喜的日本友人，一时谴责于自己的金钱观，然后继续臭不要脸的要红包。

“别跟我说微信红包有限额啊，转账！听到没！”

金杨：你这人是活到现在头一次抓到发财的机会吗？

彭程：算了孩子他爸，孩子这辈子就结一次婚，他再怎么生财有道也不能和羽生再离再复合了吧。

隋文静：金博洋我相信你还是有底线的，橙子说的事儿你干不出来。现在给你个大的，等我结婚的时候你不给我包红包你就等着我社会主义的制裁吧。

韩聪：等我结婚的时候天儿你也得发红包！

金博洋：那你们能内部解决一下吗，到时候我红包就只用包一个了，稳赚不赔。

隋文静：内部解决可，一个红包不可

韩聪：但一个红包里面有两份钱可

这事儿当然双方父母最早知道，同时表达了对金博洋未完全发育的担忧。对此羽生结弦义正严辞表示非金博洋不可，但是说的话让金博洋忍不住想揍他。

羽生结弦：他的清白之躯已经被我夺了，我要做个好旦那好好负责！

金博洋：……别说了，我求求你别说了。

羽生结弦：妈妈你不知道天天他多可爱！他叫我老公！每次回家都先过来抱抱我，还有……

金博洋：……

羽生结弦：最重要的是我好喜欢他！

金博洋：（转羞耻为喜）会说话你就多说点。

婚礼最终也只是两个人穿西装带花花然后请熟人吃顿饭，交换誓词再戴一次戒指，看看恋爱之路vcr……羽生不能喝酒，金博洋酒量也不大，真的是很正经的吃了一顿饭顺便收获祝福和礼金。

看着一张张真切的笑脸，金博洋还是挺不甘心的。他真的挺想带着羽生结弦的信息素结婚，想让所有人知道他是个现充，想冲所有人炫耀他老公有多帅多爱他……

可他还是一身beta样的嫁了出去，伐开心。

原本开心的日子他却突然丧了，抱住羽生蹭来蹭去，汲取着心心念念的好闻信息素味道。羽生被抱住的瞬间吓了一跳，看到是他就安抚的拍了拍他的手，然后放出了更多的信息素包裹住他。

金博洋就这样被无声的安抚了，不一会儿又恢复了原本的沙雕样子。

此时的金博洋还没有想到，惊喜来的这么快。

婚礼结束后两个人开车回家准备洗澡睡觉。羽生结弦躺在浴缸里，金博洋躺在他怀里回头吻他的喉结，很是暧昧的肌肤相亲了一番，身上滑溜溜的沐浴露让动作都变得有存在感起来。羽生还记着今天算是新婚之夜，他没打算就这么在浴缸里浪费掉他的仪式感，光撩不给的行为让金博洋十分恼怒，逃出羽生的怀抱冲掉泡沫就钻到了被窝里，却没穿本来拿到浴室里备用的睡衣，意思也很明确了。

羽生的怀里虽然没了软玉温香，心情却十分舒畅。他慢悠悠的也出了浴缸，冲干净自己围上浴巾，再放掉水擦干水迹，半个小时完成一系列步骤才慢悠悠的踱回卧室准备大吃一顿。

金博洋人在被窝里，不出意外的话目前他是光着的。羽生隔着被子搂住那一团，想要掀开看看他的脸，金博洋却用了力气扯着被子，不让他看。

“还在生我的气吗？”羽生失笑，正想要好好顺毛的他隔着被子压到了金博洋的后颈，怀里的人儿立刻倒吸一口凉气，紧接着呼吸都急促了，喃喃着：

“疼，你别碰那儿……”

疼？？？哪儿疼？？？

羽生结弦的手开始颤抖，他不敢直接碰了，悄悄地拎起一点点被边，掀起来看后颈，红彤彤的，而且……

“卧…卧槽……？”

“羽生结弦你…谁教你说…哈啊…谁教你说的脏话？”金博洋想平躺着注视羽生，结果枕头碰到了敏感的刚发育出的腺体，立即嘤咛一声停止了动作。

“那…那……”

金博洋的呼吸越来越急促了，他迷茫的感受着身体里从未有过的感觉，真的像火一样，身后又像水，他觉得自己像虾仁烧卖，嫩嫩的外皮裹着热乎乎的虾，一口咬下去还有汁水，很鲜。他看着羽生结弦手足无措的样子，忽然就冲着他甜甜的笑了。

“老公。”他说，而后又软软的喊了一句，“结弦，明天可以挂条幅了。”


	7. Chapter 7

金博洋预想了一下之后可能会发生的事情，他马上就要失去理智了，但是刚长出来的腺体又很敏感，禁不起摩擦碰撞，他不能躺着了；可是他要是背对着羽生来后入，那他也跪不住，如果可以的话他很想趴着瘫在床上做，但是这种体位可行性也不大。Omega急得要哭出来了，无助的抓着羽生结弦的肩膀：

“你把我固定住。”

羽生结弦刚刚从震惊中缓过来，四处瞅一瞅，只有软软的枕头可以用。他小心翼翼的像给平底锅里的薄饼翻面一样把金博洋翻过来，往下腹垫枕头让他好受一点。金博洋的腿已经开始哆嗦了，他趴在床上不住喘息着，自己伸手往后一摸，全是水，还不可置信的摸了好几把。羽生看着那又白又小的手在自己股间摸来摸去，指尖上全是透明的水液，脑子嗡的一声，那种熟悉的被发情期支配的感觉又回来了。

日他！

羽生结弦很没有定力的吞了一口口水，试着把手指伸进已经洪水泛滥的小穴里，果然是又湿又滑，轻轻松松就送到了很深的地方。跪趴在床上的金博洋喘息停了一瞬，紧接着摇起了腰，试图向后坐着把羽生的手指往自己敏感点送。里面实在是太痒了，他之前被羽生用手指润滑的痒感只有现在的十分之一。

羽生自从和他交往开始就没有克制信息素的习惯，现在看到这活色生香的场景更是像打翻了香水，浓郁的属于alpha的气息就铺天盖地的压了过来。金博洋再怎么身经百战也只是个没被标记的omega，整个人都不好了，腺体本来就发着热，现在接收到了他人的信息素，滚烫滚烫的，胸前的乳头也自己挺起来了。

金博洋觉得难受，身后的羽生再一次认识到他对于金博洋发情期的准备不是很能派上用场，根本不需要润滑剂嘛……他还是头一次看见发情的omega，不知道会流这么多水出来。金博洋似乎摇得更厉害了，但这回不止腰，他把另一个枕头也扯过来垫在自己胸前，磨蹭着乳尖，同时用手隔着枕套去掐，发出了满足的叫唤。

同样是老司机，今天羽生莫名有种自己被比下去的感觉，论色气还是他金博洋牛逼一些。湿润润的穴口就杵在自己面前，不做些什么他也不算是个合格的旦那了吧。

“你！你干啥玩意儿呢！”原本自得其乐玩弄乳头的金博洋猛然回头，眼睛里都是泪水，看不清楚，只能用手去扒拉。从股缝间抬起头的羽生结弦擦擦嘴，一脸无害的捉住金博洋伸过来的手，压回胸前的枕头上：“天天顾好自己的上半身，下半身要交给我。”

金博洋才不干呢，手被压回去了，屁股还是能躲的。可羽生也不是吃素的，他是专业吃金博洋的，死死的用双手扣住他的腰，舔掉了穴口周围的水液。

“不许…不许舔那里！嗯唔……”阻止的声音变了调，金博洋顾不得肿痛的胸前，抓住枕头把呻吟扔到里面，“你个大变态……”

软舌深入到紧致的小穴里戳弄着内壁，比起阴茎，舌头更软更灵活，能够从多个角度来抚慰，用舌尖也能照顾到细微的神经末梢，羽生唇齿间全是omega发情的味道，一时身下也胀痛不已。

金博洋从前做爱都没有试过这样，主要是他从来没有流这么多水引得羽生来尝，糊着满满的人工香精润滑液谁愿意吃呢？羽生的鼻息扫刮着他的会阴，omega的天性让他很快就坚持不住，在舌头退出、换回手指按摩前列腺的瞬间尖叫着，射出了今天的第一股精液。

“你真的很好吃。”羽生看着腰间的那个枕头上已经沾上了射出来的精液，惩罚似的咬了一口白嫩的屁股，“但是也不能弄脏别人的枕头，我一会儿拿什么睡觉？”

“你，你逗我呢吧？”金博洋深呼吸，摄取着新鲜空气，刚刚因为高潮和过于羞耻把脸埋在枕头里差点自己闷死自己，现在脸颊红扑扑的，不知是憋的还是被撩的，“有，有我在……你就别想着睡了，你天总…今天就要日死你……”

“看来天天对自己的认知也不是很清楚，”羽生凑近了被欺负出哭腔的omega，“是被我日死还是日死我，天天心里还没有点数吗？”

“那你倒是快日……！”

“不急，一会儿就把你标记上了，在此之前我要先领教一下omega发情期的厉害。”金博洋耳边传来了低低的笑声，浑身上下的毛孔仿佛都舒展开吸收着信息素的香味，“你这个样子，我还是头一次见。”

金博洋不是性冷淡，这个羽生结弦是知道的，每次做爱他的反应都很不错，今天才知道那只是冰山一角。他以为自己已经很清楚金博洋的敏感点了，可是今天他的双手无论碰上了身上的哪一处皮肤，都会立刻泛红滚烫不已。熟了的金博洋本人就开始嚷嚷，说痒，不许碰，连肚皮和小腿这样平时摸起来没什么反应的部位也躲着。

“我们换一个省力的姿势。”

羽生结弦扶着金博洋光滑的背部，那上面还能隐隐约约的闻出牛奶味的沐浴乳香，然而已经被两人的信息素掩盖的七七八八。金博洋被他放得侧躺，怀里还依依不舍地抱着沾着精液的湿漉漉的枕头，身体的一侧落在床垫上的时候鼻间闷哼了一声。羽生摆弄着金博洋把他的一条腿蜷起来，另一腿伸直，紧接着自己也躺下来，从背后搂住金博洋。

金博洋刚想吐槽这个姿势很像芭蕾舞的踮足尖，下一秒羽生就拨开了他的臀瓣，硬物在穴口蠢蠢欲动的想要进入。刚刚被舌尖和手指入侵过的地方立刻谄媚的流出水来润滑着相碰的地方，羽生搂他搂得更紧了，语气中难得的充满着失控。

“我本来还想再做一点前戏，但是现在……”

“我想，实现…实现我的愿望，”金博洋咬着枕套，涎水润湿了一角，他知道羽生看不见自己哭的失态的样子，吞了一口口水继续说道，“那还是，越快越好……进来吧……”

“标记你从来不是你一个人的愿望哦，天天。”


	8. Chapter 8

阴茎深入到金博洋身体里的一瞬间，金博洋就像开启了什么开关，叫声格外的柔软，带着哭音侧躺着，将一条腿搭在枕头上。羽生摆出的姿势非常利于发情期的可持续发展，第一次发情期他看金博洋没有任何心里或者肉体的准备，暂且让他的体力消耗的小一点。他用鼻尖轻轻蹭着发红的后颈腺体，在Omega一声尖叫的同时开始顶弄。

Alpha的天性被伴侣浓烈的信息素味道和肉穴里层层叠叠的软肉彻底激发，和平时经常使用的润滑剂触感不同，羽生结弦用稍微侧面的角度将龟头蹭到肉壁上时，感觉到的只有绵绵不断裹上来的肠壁像水润的小嘴吸吮着他的马眼。金博洋原本一直压低着声音哼哼着，间或发出一两声娇喘，似乎这回给羽生的杀必死过多，一向不怎么在性爱中发出声音的羽生结弦居然也开始煽风点火的在他耳廓发出低低的喘息声。和从前平地摔的尖嗓又不一样，低沉的嗓音比什么都要性感，他情不自禁的用下面的小嘴咬了下羽生的阴茎，一声稍大音量的闷哼就传到了他的耳蜗里，而后羽生咬起他的耳廓，含糊不清地说：

“不要乱动，坏孩子。”

“才不是……哼呜……”今天自己的泪腺似乎格外发达，现在才哪儿到哪儿啊，他就要被日哭了。金博洋这样羞愤的想着，手指死死的扯着枕头，随着羽生向上顶他的力道用枕头蹭着乳尖和自己夹在双腿之间、不得不怼进枕头的软绒里的性器。Omega的阴茎不像自己的伴侣那样长势惊人，暗红色透明的薄膜裹在包皮底下，露出来的小孔戳着刚刚被精液沾湿的枕头。

金博洋的腰很细，即便是退役了几年，他的身体也已经默认了他这个体型和体重。金博洋不是喜欢胡吃海喝顿顿十分饱的人，实在是除了屁股也没有什么过量聚集脂肪的地方了。由于臀围和腰围的差距，羽生结弦轻而易举的把手臂从他腰侧下方的空隙钻过去，搂住他的腰勉力向上戳弄。而金博洋哭的满脸都是泪痕，吸着鼻子向后摸了一下两个人的交接处，又哭着把手缩了回去，每撞击一次生殖腔口，都会带出金博洋粘腻的呜咽和哭喊。一般在第二次第三次才会把爱人做到这个程度的羽生结弦震惊了，感慨了一下发情期果然拥有巨大的能量，锲而不舍的试图突破他本人在发情期的时候一直念念不忘的小口。

金博洋刚刚射了一枕头，偷懒地随着羽生的动作放松身体，让身子随着羽生的力道走，性器蹭了几下带得布料盖住了他的柱头，有种沾满水的大毛巾被扔到他脸上的不适感。他被羽生日得浑身没劲，全身上下都好热，只有腺体，不仅仅是热，像是局部被烧开了一样滚烫滚烫，即使这样他也努力抬起胳膊，肩膀的动作牵动了敏感的腺体，他喉咙里吐出一声嘤咛，憋着气儿把枕头换了个边。这下好了，干燥的那一边摩擦着蠢蠢欲动的小天天，可金博洋睁开眼睛，又发现自己面前就是刚刚自己射出来的东西，也不能把脸往那里埋啊。意识到这一点他更臊得慌了，冒着被羽生调笑的危险，他又把枕头转了回来，羽生结弦看着omega短时间内一直在转枕头不明所以，一手在金博洋的小肚子上揉了揉，另一只原本落在金博洋臀瓣上的手去碰他的阴茎。

“老公帮你碰一碰，你……呼……你放松，不然，”羽生结弦动了动还埋在金博洋体内的巨物，刚刚已经将生殖腔口撞得略微松动了，“你不放松我就进不去……我们还是要挂条幅的，对吧？”

“当然要！”一听到条幅，金博洋立刻打起了精神，他在想自己放松的话，后面会不会根本咬不住羽生的东西啊，但完全是杞人忧天。穴口处的肉壁像小环一样死死的卡住来回活塞运动的柱体，略微放松下来的内里随着金博洋的呼吸也一收一缩，全方位按摩鼓舞着alpha。生怕这样进的还不够深，金博洋执拗的要把身体转过去撅起屁股，羽生结弦担忧的问他会不会跪不住，他向后很没威慑力的瞪了alpha一眼。

“那就是你的问题了，你要把着我。”

羽生看着金博洋眼睛里潋滟的水光和春色，用拇指缓缓地抚摸着他的下唇和脸颊，脸上全是满溢出来的兴奋和爱意。他再一次扣住omega的腰侧，在破开深处的前一秒向金博洋道歉。

“我很想亲你的，但是现在不可以。”

“为……为什么啊……?”

"因为我的嘴巴一会儿要做更重要的事情。"他凑上前去，把金博洋整个人都笼在他怀里，嘴唇凑近了后颈，舔舐着初次见面的腺体，“忍着点，一会儿可能会很痛。”

金博洋想起了之前羽生给他念的小黄文选段，心想着自己一定要记住注入信息素的感觉，好对比一下，看看黄文写的是否真实。很快他就没有想这些的精神了，羽生深吸了一口气，强忍着后穴给予他的舒适感和射精感，整根拔出又整根没入，稳准狠地顶在生殖腔口。金博洋痛得开始发抖，却也没有反抗，他能感觉到腔口不再是怎么冲撞也肏不开的石门了，心里惊异于自己身体的变化。现在柱头卡在腔口，作为整根阴茎最粗的部分，羽生心里清楚只要突破了这里夙愿就能得偿。他咬着牙，不顾穴肉的挽留，再一次全部退出又狠狠的冲撞进去，水声咕滋咕滋作响，两人都没心思管了。

只是异口同声一句国骂。

“卧槽……”

金博洋发誓自己不是故意说脏话，太疼了，比第一次羽生给他做润滑还疼，他像是被撕成两半的油条，只不过这油条硬了撕起来还硌手。羽生深入了他身体里从未被开发过的部位，他有点慌张，哀哀的询问着“你那么大一根全部放进来了？”。羽生结弦却觉得那一块格外的柔软可亲，虽说这小嘴晚开发了这么些年，咬得有点死，但并不妨事，他微微后退出生殖腔，一口气顶到了最里面，alpha想要标记的本能冲破了他全部的理智，将精液慢慢的灌了进去。

他没忘了去咬一口腺体，事实上已经不存在忘记这一回事了，回过神来他只能看见自己留在金博洋后颈的深深的牙印。金博洋察觉的后颈皮肤被微微撕裂开来的瞬间，空气中原本属于另一个人的信息素突然像是归巢的小鸟，仿佛争先恐后地往他身体里钻。不过这一切也只不过是他的感觉，房间里如此浓的信息素，只是有一点点沾到他的伤口，就能激发出他体内的反应，彻底打上这位alpha的烙印，再加上初生的腺体就被咬破，强烈的痛感也让他失去了认真感受其他感觉能力了。

金博洋现在确实觉得有不一样的东西在他的血管里流动，头晕眼花的被羽生给放躺了，等着结消掉。羽生结弦观赏了一下自家omega爽到灭顶的翻白眼，本来想用手机拍下来，又怕挨揍还是缩回了拿手机的手。待到腺体恢复了正常温度，羽生把软了的性器抽出来，躺在了还在喘气的omega旁边。

“刚刚我就说想要亲你，这下我要亲个够。”

“你是我的omega了，我想想就开心。”


	9. Chapter 9

他们俩没能在第二天挂上条幅，金博洋很庆幸自己是吃的饱饱洗得干干净净才开始经历发情期，想想就觉得不吃东西挺过去该多难熬了。而发情期结束是婚礼后的第三天，床头柜上全是他们吃剩的食品包装袋，瘫在床上的两个人丝毫没有起身收拾的意思，金博洋觉得自己浑身都黏糊糊的，手指都懒得抬，更别提后面一直是火辣辣的疼，他觉得里面都要被磨平了，他太难了。

“我……我经历了我人生中从未经历过的体力考验。”羽生结弦安详的平躺在床上，让自己的腰和床充分接触，“为什么我觉得我的腰这么痛？小黄文里说omega被日的下不来床的都是假的，下不来床的明明是我。”

“此言差矣。”金博洋嗓子哑了，说话疼得很，想喝水，强撑着想坐起来，“啪”的又倒回了床上，“起不来的，是我们俩。”

“来个人救救我们吧，我们可能会饿死或者渴死在这张床上。”羽生佛了，双手放在胸前，“我早知道就该去健身房锻炼几天再办婚礼的，怎么回事儿啊，退役了以后怎么体力大不如前呢？”

“闭嘴。”金博洋因为嗓子难受，言简意赅，“是我太饥渴，行了吗？”

好像把骨架全部拆开又拼好一样酸痛，被标记的omega本能的想往alpha那边靠，很努力的翻了个身面对羽生结弦。而这边羽生立刻十分惊吓的瞪大眼睛看着金博洋的动作，几乎要吓哭了：“我不能再来一次了，绝对不能了，你坐上来自己动我也没存货了，饶了我吧。”

“？”金博洋眉头一皱，“bang”的用自己的额头撞羽生结弦的额头，轻轻的，没什么劲儿，不然头槌的力度更大，“我要命，不做。你为何话这么多。”

如果不是当年古文没读那么多，现在金博洋为了减少说话的字数都想说文言文了。他盯着上半身还勉强能动的羽生，捉过来他的右手，在他掌心里写写画画。

“我好想喝水，你天总要渴死了。”

羽生结弦一字一字的读出来金博洋写下的字，很是为难的下了床，然后一屁股坐在了地上，捂着腰嗷嗷喊痛。金博洋恨铁不成钢的又抓住羽生搭在床沿的手，继续写：

“你为什么会腰痛？啊？为什么？”

“因为我要做活塞运动啊QwQ动腰的是我啊出力的也是我啊！”羽生觉得自己好丢脸，想回到现役的体力旺盛状态，“天天你下次试试坐上来自己动，你看看第二天你腰痛不痛。”

最后是金博洋好不容易又把羽生给拉回床上，两人因此耗尽了剩余的力气，一觉睡到晚上八点。醒来了之后总算能下床了，清空了家里的水壶和储藏柜里的泡面。羽生看金博洋拿筷子的手都有点抖，也有点没反应过来。

“我又没日你的手，你手怎么了？”

金博洋怒了，一巴掌拍在他头上：“拽被子和枕头拽的太用力，不行啊！”

自从新婚之夜起，大家就和羽生结弦金博洋失去了联络。金博洋那边的老父亲母亲们打电话没人接，心想着他俩应该是颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物，终于等到了第三天金博洋的来电。

“喂，天儿，你怎么样啊？”

“江哥，我……”

“……？天儿？喂？是天儿吗？你变声了还是我打错了？”

“……哑了，我发情了，玩太过了就这样了。”

“都结婚了还玩这么大，你可悠着……什么！！”金杨吓得掉了手机，金博洋听见手机那边乱哄哄的嗷嗷叫唤：“发情！天儿说他……”

“喂！金博洋！你还活着吗！你还能下的来床吗？要不要我们去帮你收拾收拾？”是隋文静把电话抢过来了，“羽生是不是可得（dei）劲了，发情期啊，啧啧啧，磨人的小妖精啊。”

“不……你们还是别过来了，我要脸，我害臊。”金博洋看了看稀哩呼噜往嘴里塞面的羽生，回答道，“嗯……我们刚刚恢复下床的能力，羽生他，他好像被我榨干了……我现在离他近点儿他都害怕QAQ”

“谁说的！不许在娘家人面前说我的坏话！”羽生一口面差点呛到，“我是为了咱俩的小命着想！等晚上老公抱着你哄你睡觉赔罪成不？就抱着，什么都不做。”

都说男人说这种“就抱一下什么都不做”“就蹭蹭我不进去”的话是骗人的，金博洋却从羽生结弦的话里听出了十成十的可信，说不做，就真的不做，我们都要命。

大概又过了三天，发情期给两个人带来的副作用都逐渐减退了，刨除副作用带来的心理阴影，他俩终于可以正常的亲亲抱抱在一个被窝里睡觉。条幅还是被象征性的挂好了，不过只挂了一天，因为第二天爸爸妈妈们要来，要脸的两个人把条幅取下来就再也懒得拿梯子挂上去了。

不过按理来说，由于发情期一年就只有固定时间的一次，在结婚的当天喜迎发情期的这对新人突然很恐惧于结婚纪念日的到来。为了一年后做好准备，羽生未雨绸缪去办了健身房的年卡，说要把体力精进一下，说这话的时候满脸都是苦呀西。

“话说回来……我们好像忘记做措施了。”

羽生结弦看着床头柜里的避孕药，看着时隔发情期一周后的omega的肚子：“现在吃，还来得及吗？”

“不吃了，你让我吃我也不想吃了。”金博洋乐得很得瑟，他最近养成了摸自己后颈的习惯，那里像个开关，按一下，信息素的味道飘出来，像是后颈喷上了只属于两个人的香水一样，“万一真的有了就生下来好了，我反正都退役了，没啥不行的。”

“这可是我第一次发情期的纪念。”说完了金博洋又开始得瑟了，“天下有几个omega是第一次发情期就能被标记然后还能生孩子的啊，我要是真能有，我一定满哪儿炫耀，跟人家装装B。”

“你现在可是彻彻底底的omega了，装不了B了哦。”羽生结弦拉开金博洋放在后颈的手，亲了亲他的腺体，“而且还是个有主的Omega了，开心吗？”

“特开心！我老开心了！”


	10. 番外（上）

并未如他们所想，惨烈又色情的发情期过后，金博洋的肚子里并没有多出一个有着羽生结弦血脉的小孩子。虽说金博洋已经安慰过自己无数次，这世上哪有这么好的事情，哪能在同一时期让自己又被标记又揣上孩子，双喜临门不可强求。

但是他生气，他郁闷，他装不了B了。仿佛回到了自己迟迟不能被标记的时期，金博洋生怕自己不孕不育，再次拉着老公去医院检查。

“为什么我也要去？我在外面吃碗面等你可以吗？”羽生结弦打了个哈欠，钻进驾驶座。

“不可以，不是我的问题就是我的老公有问题，今天一定得弄个水落石出。”

“这锅我不背！”羽生结弦表示着他的不满，委屈的看向副驾驶的金博洋，“你发情已经是铁树开花了，想要结果还能立刻结吗……诶呦！”

“你才铁树！没带套没吃药你射的我肚子都鼓了，我还没怀上，我比较怀疑你是白长了那么大个玩意儿。”金博洋想到发情期结束后自己从床上爬起来的时候，身体里奔涌而出的一股股精液，整个人都不太好了。

检查之后的结果，连医生都感到纳闷。

“你们明明没有任何问题，按理来说发情期搞得天翻地覆还不做措施的话绝对会怀孕啊？这到底是个什么神一样的概率？”医生扶着快要掉的眼镜，另一只手抓着仅剩不多的头发，“不过装B症的确会影响O的身体，可能是当时突然发情，激素不够稳定吧。”

“那现在……”羽生结弦小心翼翼地看了看身边omega的反应。

“现在一切正常啊，正常同房就行。”

金博洋的眼睛里闪烁着希望的光芒，看向羽生的时候，羽生只觉得那亮晶晶的双眼是在跟他说——

“今晚榨干你。”

至于经历了多少个被推倒的夜晚，很明显，我们的好同志羽生结弦不想多说。明明这是一件好事情，可是自己一到家，看到的不是软乎乎的投怀送抱的爱人，是摩拳擦掌冲他邪笑着来扒他裤子的、骁勇善战的b型omega，他被拎到床上的时候颇有一种“无妄之灾”的大难临头感。

“可是怀孕很辛苦的啊，”羽生结弦在某一次自由搏击运动之后吃着事后的盐津梅子棒棒糖（冒充事后烟），含含糊糊的一边吃一边说话，一边抚摸着由于喘息还在起伏的金博洋的光滑小腹，“这里会变得大大的，你就不能趴着睡觉了。”

很显然，除了不能趴着睡觉，怀孕还有很多很多很多的副作用。

比如说，某一天会把仍处于睡梦中的伴侣推醒。

“饿了。”

那一天他们难得的没有做爱，金博洋觉得自己有点感冒，头重脚轻，灌了几杯热乎水，喝了个维C泡腾片，才感觉稍稍舒服一些。他向来没有吃感冒药的习惯，可能是做运动员时期遗留的行为准则。就这样没什么食欲的熬过了三餐，每一餐都只吃了一两口，羽生知道他不舒服，哄他早早睡下，没想到半夜来了这一出。

不过金博洋吃的是很少，半夜饿也是正常的。他安慰自己说，还处在半瘫状态的身体勉强活动起来，去给金博洋煮面条，卧了一个荷包蛋。他看着金博洋狼吞虎咽吸了呼噜吃完，连汤都没有剩，忽然福至心灵。

“要不要测一下？”

金博洋打着饱嗝，拿着验孕棒去了厕所。半晌突然一个白影从洗手间里冲出，羽生结弦面前突然多出了一个放的过近导致看不清的验孕棒，他抬头看着金博洋兴奋的发红的脸，觉得看不清验孕棒也不碍事了。

“我们要当爸爸了。”

金博洋没有什么过于强烈的孕期反应，起码他的三餐吃的都很正常，量也没有突飞猛进，以至于羽生在前几个月看着吃饭时候的伴侣，都看不出来他和从前有什么差别。

真正的差别是在五个月，金博洋突然变得食欲旺盛，正餐之外加了下午茶和夜宵，美其名曰旮瘩牙用的，嘴根本闲不下来。按他的话来说，就是前几个月他其实是有恶心到想吐的感觉的，但不严重，凭借着他坚强的意志力和对食物的渴求，他吃下了正常量的东西。现在没有了恶心的感觉，食量也变成了1.25，算上加餐，差不多1.5倍。

羽生在这期间曾无数次觉得自己不是一个称职的伴侣，产检他倒是一次不落，也有好好的给金博洋做吃的，可是金博洋有时有点难受（除了饿）都是自己挺着，根本也不告诉他，他睡得太熟，也没能因为金博洋的动作醒过来。

知道他强忍着恶心吃东西的时候，羽生认真的反思了自己是不是有什么地方做的不好，导致金博洋不跟他说一说心里的苦和累，而金博洋本人正坐在桌子对面心情愉快的吃羽生早上起来做的舒芙蕾，听到羽生结弦的反思，自己百思不得其解。

“为什么呢？为什么要把孕期反应也说出来？既然你也不能和我同感，我也不是饿得不行要你给我做饭，我为什么要把你整起来啊？你早上还要给我做早饭呢，多睡会不好吗？”

“你不能学学之前没孩子的时候吗，想要了你就直接跟我说，你不开心了不快乐了也跟我说，怎么你一怀孕好像我是在被你照顾呢？”

金博洋听到这句话没有觉得任何不对，开始认真的反思是不是自己太独立了。而话说出口，才觉得自己不该拿没孩子的金博洋和有孩子的他作比较（显得很像是在嫌弃他）的羽生结弦，觉得自己的求生欲不过关，刚想出口道歉———

“我觉得你说的对，这个孩子也不是我一个人的孩子，你要和我一起分享苦和乐，不光是乐，是这个意思吗？”

看着羽生结弦一副从鬼门关回来的如释重负，金博洋纳闷的看着他疯狂点头，把自己的盘子向他那边推。

“那你再去帮我多浇点巧克力酱好吗，我压压嘴里的酸味。”

“好好好。”

金博洋是诚实了，羽生结弦倒是有瞒着金博洋的事儿。

说出来的话，这其实和金博洋饿了一整天半夜爬起来要吃的一样符合逻辑。备孕的时候，虽说每天都被推倒，被上赶着的omega勾起兴致，到底也是开心的；羽生结弦嘴巴上喊着“简直是无妄之灾”，但他俩心里都非常有数————

这根本不是灾，是开心快乐的事情。

他没有办法做开心快乐的事情，也已经有五个月了。前几个月他用全身心去呵护他的omega，半夜爬起来的目的地只会是厨房而不是温柔乡；现在一稳定下来，他不得不分出精力来控制自己的心猿意马，好不让自己显得那么的禽兽。

“已经能看出来是怀孕了，看，是宝宝的形状。”

“真好，腰会觉得累吗？”

“还好。”金博洋撩起衣服看着鼓起来的小腹，原本还能看出肌肉的形状，现在已然有些归一的趋势，“肚子也还没很大，我也希望别太大了，长纹。”

羽生结弦：你这么一撩衣服，我的大宝贝倒是很大了，我真希望它不会让你看出形状。

“现在这样，我也不能像以前那样，拖着你从客厅到床上，压在你上面了吧。”金博洋把衣服放下来，摸了摸肚子，“你也不能压在我身上，会压到新的家庭成员。”

羽生结弦：你不压我，我不压你，我就只能去找拇指姑娘了。

“不过，要做也是能做的吧？”金博洋突然亮闪闪着眼睛，注视着床边给他找袜套的羽生，“就用你标记我的那个姿势，不会压着的。”

羽生结弦：boom


End file.
